


Architectural Hazards

by ChocolateTeapot (brilliantdelusion)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Death Star, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Parody, Star Wars Architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdelusion/pseuds/ChocolateTeapot
Summary: Don't design Death Stars. Drabble.





	Architectural Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.

The architect knelt before Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor rasped, “Is planning the second Death Star proceeding according to plan?”

“Yes, your Imperial Highness. No unfortunate exhaust ports are necessary.”

“Good... Also, I want a shaft going from the main reactor to my throne room. It’s traditional Naboo architecture and I wish to bask in the not quite unlimited power.”

Radiation. Falls. Potentially his liability. The architect thought fast. “A transparent floor would have a similar effect while being considerably saf-”

He was cut off by force lightning. No one criticised the Emperor and lived.

Finding architects was increasingly hard though.

 

The End


End file.
